Secretos
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Zoro y Robin llevan en secreto su relación, pero en un punto Robin esta cansado de tanto secretismo, no lo soportaba mas y necesitaba decírselo a sus nakamas, pero Zoro se niega. Los dos llegaran a un limite que acabaran rompiendo su relación. Pero Zoro no esta dispuesto a perderla. Hara lo imposible por ella, pero sera capaz revelar su secreto sabiendo las consecuencias. ZxR.


_**Capitulo único.**_

Era un día tranquilo y soleado en el Sunny. Hace menos de una hora que habían salido de Wano. Cada uno hacia sus tareas. Luffy robaba comida, Chopper realizaba medicamentos y píldoras, Sanji perseguía a Luffy por robar comida, Nami dibujaba el mapa de Wano y los que tenía retrasado, Usopp y Franky seguían experimentando sus locos inventos y Brook tocaba una melodía que resonaba por la cubierta tranquilizando los hiperactivos de la tripulación.

Y os preguntareis donde estarán los dos tripulantes restantes, es decir, Nico Robin y Roronoa Zoro. Es un poco difícil de explicar.

Zoro se encontraba entrenando en el puesto de vigilancia levantando una pesa enorme que pesaba más de 3 toneladas. Lo levantaba como si tratara una pluma. Estaba totalmente sudado.

Pero eso no es lo fundamental y el punto que quiero llegar. No paraba de pensar en la morena de ojos azules, que seguramente estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un enorme libro que seguramente el tardaría meses en leer una página y ella tardaría una hora en leerlo entero.

Ahora os lo explico, desde hace unos meses Robin y él, tenían una relación, por si no ha quedado claro que eran parejas, para ser exactos como casi un año, pero ese no es el problema que le rondaba en la cabeza. Era que a causa de la alianza con el Cirujano de La Muerte había sido todo una montaña rusa, cada cinco minutos estaba arriesgando su vida, que no tenían ni un solo segundo para nada.

Por decir que llevaban meses sin poder abrazarla o darle un beso, porque siempre en ese instante que podían tener un minuto de intimidad le atacaban o unos de sus nakamas le interrumpía.

En ese instante se le vino la idea de decirle a sus nakamas sobre su relación, así no tendría ningún problema en estar juntos y el mejor beneficio es que el cocinero pervertido dejaría de ligar con ella.

Pero también tuvo en cuenta las desventajas. Que seria que ella se convertiría inmediatamente su punto débil y seguro que todos sus enemigos irían detrás de ella, y eso era una cosa que nunca permitiría. Y también que seguro que sus nakamas no le dejarían en paz ni un segundo, ellos aceptar su relación, lo aceptaría pero conociéndolos.

Era lo mejor según él, pero si se lo preguntamos a la arqueóloga ella sí que quería decirle a los demás de que eran parejas, de que estaba totalmente enamorada de él desde Ennies Lobby, pero si Zoro decía que no ella lo respetaría pero, quería dejar tanto misterio, tanto secreto, tanto ocultación . Llevaba 20 años escociéndose y escapando que por una vez en su vida no quería tanto secretismo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto molesto pensando que sería uno de sus nakamas.

-Soy yo, Espadachín.- escucho la voz de ella detrás de la puerta.

-Entra.- su humor cambio radicalmente, con ella era imposible enfadarse.

Entro lentamente, Zoro dejo su pesa delicadamente para atender a su arqueóloga. Entro con un aura diferente, era como más tristona. El rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la chica. Con una mano le aparto un pequeño mechón de su pelo para luego acariciar su pómulo. Esto era lo más íntimo que había tenido durante 3 meses.

Se estaban acercando, solo quedaba unos milímetros de sus labios. No quedaba nada, pero de repente la puerta se abrió de la nada entrando agritos como loco Luffy que perseguía a un escarabajo volador dorado.

Robin desapareció dejando un montón de pétalos de cerezos, para que entrara después los niños hiperactivos que no tardaron más de dos segundos en salir disparados por la ventana a causa de la ira del peliverde. Siempre jodiendo el momento.

Robin volvió a parecer sentada cuando se aseguró de que no hubiera ningún peligro. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, si su aura era deprimente pues imagínate ahora. Suspiro derrotada acercándose a él, ya que él no dejaba ver el cristal roto. Ya le pediría a Franky que la arreglara.

El peliverde la volvió a sujetar de la cintura apunto de besarla pero ella le hizo la cobra molestándole, ella aparto un mechón por nerviosismo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Ella se separó, pero no demasiado, aprovecho para cruzar los brazos siendo todo seriedad.

-Estoy cansada.-ahora entendía menos.- de ocultar lo nuestro.

-Ya hemos hablado de este tema. No, me niego. – empezó a dar vuelta por la sala.

-¿Por qué?- lo pregunto de tan triste que le rompió el corazón pero él lo ignoro.

-Porque si, vale. – volvió a sujetarla de la cadera para volverla a besar, pero como antes le hizo la cobra.

-No. Yo quiero decírselo a lo demás, no aguanto más. No soporto ocultarles estos a mis nakamas. Siento que los estoy mintiendo ¿Qué hay de malo en contarlo?

-Sabes perfectamente el motivo.

-No, no lo sé. – le exigió entre grito. Él ya se lo había explicado varias veces pero ella no lo entendía.

-No quiero volver a discutir por esta estupidez.

-¿Te parece estúpido lo nuestro?

-Pues la verdad. Sí. –esto hizo que callara su reclamación.

-Dime un motivo para seguir ocultándolo.-esto le pillo con la guardia baja, esto no se lo esperaba.

-Dime tú un motivo para decirlo.

-Porque estoy cansada de que tenga que esperar que mis nakamas estén dormidos para besarte, estoy harta de fingir que no me preocupo de ti cuando es lo que hago siempre. Quiero besarte cuando quiera, dormir contigo tranquilamente sin estar alerta como si nos fueran atacar en cualquier momento. Quiero amarte.

Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma y en el fondo lo comprendía, pero las consecuencias eran peores que los beneficios.

-Eso no son motivos suficientes.

-Y cuál es el motivo. ¿De qué te avergüenzas de mi o es que ya no me quieres?- le estaba llevando a un límite que no sabía si lo sabría dirigir correctamente. Los ojos cristalinos de la morena le decía todo, para ella era muy importante decirle a sus nakamas que eran parejas.

-No digas tonterías.- claro que las decía, él la amaba y lo había demostrado más de un millón de veces. –Sabes perfectamente lo que siento.

-Pues demuéstramelo.

-No quiero discutir mas.- el dio por finalizada la discusión. Odiaba un montón discutir por esta estupidez, no estaba preparado. Regreso a sus series de pesas ignorando todo.

-Entonces lo mejor es que rompamos.- su voz sonó rota y normal porque le dolía.

-¿Qué?

-Si realmente me quieres hazlo. Diles a los demás lo que siente por mí. Te amo.

-No, no puedo. –apretó los puños de frustración.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de la morena, pero aun así sonrió. Esto sería lo más duro.

-Adiós, Espadachín.

Caminando lentamente salió del puesto de vigilancia en silencio mientras Zoro le daba la espalda aguantando las ganas de llorar. La morena cuando llego a su habitación lloro hasta caer dormida profundamente por el cansancio. Mientras Zoro pensaba detalladamente que haría con la morena. Por ella haría cualquier cosa, pero si no hubiera tanto por perder, sería el primero en decírselo a los demás. Pero era peor perderla. Trago el último sorbo de sake pensado lo que iba hacer.

Al día siguiente, Robin fue a desayunar siendo lo más natural posible para que nadie sospechara, pero todo el mundo sabía que algo le pasaba y más cuando Zoro ni se había pasado para desayunar aumentando la sospecha para algunos y satisfaciendo el barril sin fondo del capitán.

Pero era normal que estuviera así, acaba de dejar al hombre que quería, más de una vez había pensado en mandar a tomar por saco su orgullo y besarle como tantas veces había querido, desde hace tiempo. Pero si realmente el no hacía nada, eso significaba lo peor.

Cuando terminaron de comer las chicas fueron a tomar el sol, bueno Robin leía distrayendo su mente de ya sabemos quién. Era un buen día para tomar el sol.

Nami no tenía ni idea como preguntar el estado emocional de Robin, sabía perfectamente que le daría largar o cambiaria de tema, ella utilizaba su marcara y no tenía ni idea de por qué la llevaba puesto.

Pero si eso se solucionaría, Robin cansada de la mirada intimidante de Nami decidió que lo mejor era marcharse de allí. Se levantó y fue directo a la biblioteca, pero una voz le interrumpió.

-¡Robin!- todos dirigieron la mirada donde procedía esa voz que resonó por toda la cubierta del Sunny. Ella sintió los ojos humedecerse.

De un salto aterrizo en el césped del Sunny muy cerca de la morena. Con paso seguro se acercó a ella, mientras que ella esperaba paralizada hasta que el llegara.

Se encontraba muy cerca del otro que casi podían mezclarse sus respiraciones, todo estaba en silencio esperando lo que iba ocurrir, en cambio Robin moriría de los nervios.

Ella se arrodillo cogiéndola de la mano, sorprendido a las demás, pero en especial a la arqueóloga que ya se imaginaba lo que iba a decir, por eso las lágrimas empezaron a cumularse en sus ojos azules, hermosos.

-Robin no soy bueno en esto por eso iré al grano.-suspiro. Era verdad no era bueno en estas cosas pero tenía miedo de perderla. -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- todos quedaron boquiabierto, Zoro se acababa de pedirle matrimonio.

Libero las lágrimas al final, ella se tapó la boca intentando retener los sollozos. Se levantó a todo prisa pensando que había metido la pata.

-Sé que no tengo ningún anillo ni nada, pero prometo que si es necesario me endeudo con la bruja para cómprate el anillo que quieras. – bueno la bruja como le llamaba el peliverde lloraba con Franky por la escena. –Pero lo único que te puedo ofrecerte es mi vida.- la rodeo de la cintura, parecía que se iba a desmayar.-Eso si la aceptas.- ella había quedado en shock.-No quiero perderte.

Robin no pudo más y le beso con todo el amor que tenía por él. No pararon de besarse, estaba feliz, pero más feliz estaba porque había confesado a sus nakamas de que eran parejas, ya no más secretismo.

-¿Eso es un no?-bromeo para poder sacar una sonrisa, que es lo que saco. Ella le beso otra vez, ignorando la celebración de sus nakamas. Cuando se separaron la arqueóloga escondió su rostro en el hombro del peliverde mientras se abrazaban.

-¿Entonces vosotros sois parejas?- pregunto la navegante sin creérselo aun. Ambos asintieron.- ¿Y cuándo nos lo ibais a decir?

-Bueno…-inicio la pareja, los se miraron sin saber que responder.

-Eso que más da. Vamos a celebrarlo. Sanji carne.

-Creo que Sanji está fuera de cobertura. –bromeo Usopp. Sanji estaba inconsciente, le había dado un infarto al corazón que era atendido por el doctor del barco.

-¡ME ALEGRO POR VOSOTROS! ¡HACEIS UNA SUPER PAREJA…! ¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO CABRONES! –todos rieron.

-DA IGUAL.¡ SALUD!-brindaron todos un refresco que era lo que tenían a mano.

-Espero que estés contenta mujer. Siempre acabo haciendo el ridículo.

-¡IMBECIL!-le golpeo en la cabeza la navegante provocándole un chichón en la cabeza.

-Bruja.

-Fufufufu.

Realmente estaba feliz, porque realmente la quería. Ahora solo faltaba que ni Sanji y Nami le matara antes de la boda. Fufufufufu. Esto sería un completo caos.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado sé que dije que no iba actualizar hasta el 14 de junio y agradezco a la gente que me ha dado su apoyo, pero he tenido una hora libre y he escrito esto, porque se me ha ocurrido así sin más. Creo que me estoy enamorando, pero eso es imposible, no estoy de broma, no estoy enamorada. Espero que os haya gustado y quiero decir a la gente que suerte con los exámenes finales, dando igual el curso, colegio, universidad, modulo… y a los que tenga la selectividad mucha suerte.**_

 _ **Aquí me despido que voy a seguir estudiando. Bss y espero que paséis por los demás fic y me mandéis review. Bss.**_


End file.
